


Gotta Run

by merryghoul



Series: Janelle Monáe Quotes for femslashficlets: general claim [6]
Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: On Grace fleeing her apartment.





	Gotta Run

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 2.12.
> 
> Prompt: 7. But I need to know if the world says it's time to go

Grace never asked for this. Whatever was moving on her body, whatever was making her eyes change color. It wasn’t the right time for her to see Anissa’s parents or meet her sister. It was time to go.

Grace gathered whatever she could after Anissa asked if she could meet Anissa’s parents and fled in the middle of the night, at a time when she knew Anissa wouldn’t be around. If and when Grace knew what was happening to her body, then she’d return. Until then, Grace was convinced she should stay away, far from where anyone could see her.


End file.
